The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Database systems may include databases that have millions of records. To access the records, a query language may be used. Using the syntax associated with the query language, different queries may be formed. Queries may be issued via a web interface, or they may be issued by an application via an application programming interface (API). Over a period of time, many queries may be processed by the database system. These queries may be saved for analysis.